tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Leech Gun
Overview The is a Specialist class weapon, requiring Training in Leech Guns. It's a long range single-target weapon that has the unique ability to restore health and armor to the user and nearby allies. While the damage of this weapon is low, the AoE healing and repair effects make it useful when the user is in a squad. Fully trained, the also has a very short reload time. Usage s can be equipped by dragging them from your inventory to the weapon tray. s benefit from beading the target and damage is increased while crouching. As with most weapons in Tabula Rasa there is no recoil and you can hold down the fire button until the magazine is empty or the weapon jams, after which you will need to reload. The maximum range for a is 60 meters - it is not possible to fire at targets beyond this range. Notes The fires a continuous beam of energy at its target, and restores health or armor equal to 25% of the damage it deals back to the user and any allies within 10 meters. One click will fire a 2 ammunition burst which deals double the damage listed on the weapon. The standard uses Power Cells as ammunition and causes physical damage. It will damage and heal both armor and health. Virulent s use Canister as ammunition and directly damage the target's health, bypassing armor. Because it only damages health it will not restore the user's armor. At later levels Cryogenic and Incendiary s become available. These also damage and restore both health and armor. If the target is immune to the damage type of the weapon no health or armor will be restored. s are not very effective against biological enemies (those without any armor, just an health bar) because you don't gain any armor while attacking them and they also tend to have high health regeneration, which counters the low damage of the weapon. A will "bypass" the armor of Bane Mortars by damaging both armor and health at the same time. Since Mortars have very high armor and armor regeneration for their level, this can be an effective way to kill one. It will still take time and a lot of ammo (4 to 7 full magazines, so 200 to 350 ammunition) with a weapon of the same level as the Mortar. Using EMP Bombs will be faster and maybe cheaper, but if you are out of them or you need to kill at long range, you still can do it. Unfortunately there are no EMP s, so you will have to carry an EMP weapon of a different type to deal with mobs like Shield Drones, unless you want to get close enough to bypass the shield. Before the became what it is today, it was known as a Density Field Gun. The weapon did much more damage than the of today, but did not heal the user or their squad. Modification recipes applicable to Density Field Guns may still be found in the wild, but may not be applied to the . Subtypes ! | | | 50 | }} |- ! Virulent | | | 50 | }} |- ! Incendiary | | | 50 | }} |- ! Cryogenic | | | 50 | }} |} Damage progression